knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Bošnjačka otvorenost za drugo i drugačije - bitna karakteristika bosanskog identiteta
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju :Nek je djedovska velika kuća :uvijek i širom :otvorena :Za sve pod nebom dobre ljude :i za sve dobre Bošnjane Uvod Govoriti o identitetu uopće pretpostavlja interdisciplinaran pristup, jer je identitet kao društveni i znanstveni fenomen transdisciplinaran pojam. Bosanski identitet je, uz pojedinačna ideološka zamagljivanja i osporavanja, te stereotipna iskrivljivanja, neupitna društveno-historijska činjenica sui generis. Multilateralna sadržajnost je osnovna karakteristika bosanskog identiteta. Upravo ta multilaterarna složenost, ta duga boja bosanskog identiteta zahtijeva precizno znanstveno objašnjenje, iz svih aspekata znanstvenog mišljenja, kako bi se onemogućila manipulacija ovim društveno-povijesnim identitetom, ponajprije u političke svrhe. Ovim radom mi upravo želimo dati doprinos znanstvenom razumijevanju bosanskog identiteta ističući, primarno iz sociološko-historijske perspektive, da je bitna, ne jedina, karakteristika bosanskog identiteta bošnjačka otvorenost za drugo i drugačije. Ova otvorenost izražava se u svim sadržajnostima bosanskohercegovačkog identiteta: društvu, etničnosti, religiji, kulturi, multikulturi, arhitekturi, stilovima življenja po mjeri bosanskog čovjeka, moralu, jeziku, duhovnosti, političkoj organizaciji života. Želimo ovim radom jasno pokazati da bošnjačka otvorenost za drugo i drugačije nije samo zasebnost sama po sebi, već naprotiv, ona predstavlja vezivno tkivo, sam način egzistencije i postojanja bosanskog identiteta kao autonomnog i autohtonog društveno-historijskog i nadasve civilizacijskog subjekta. I. Bosanski identitet u dominirajućim matricama mišljenja Fenomenom identiteta bave se gotovo sve društvene i humanističke znanosti. Načelo identiteta je dio biti svake pojave ponaosob. Zato mi i možemo govoriti o raznovrsnim tipovima identiteta. Tako, npr., postoje individualni i kolektivni identiteti. Od kolektivnih identiteta ovom prilikom istaknimo: nacionalni, državni i religijski. Bosanski identitet je jedan od kolektivnih svjetskopovijesnih identiteta neodvojivo određen zemljom Bosnom, državom Bosnom, bosanskim duhom i ukupnom sadržajnošću i dinamizmom bosanskog društva. Upravo sa razumijevanjem bošnjačke otvorenosti za drugo i drugačije kao stila života, a ne samo kao jedne etničke karakteristike, omogućavamo razumijevanje bosanskog identiteta kao autentičnog svjetskopovijesnog subjekta. Da bi se potpuno, iz sociološke perspektive, razumjela fenomenologija bošnjačke otvorenosti za drugo i drugačije, neophodno je istaći da ona nije identična često upotrebljavanom pojmu moderne demokratije, odnosno fenomenu zaštite manjina.Upotreba termina “manjina”, misli se na “nacionalnu manjinu”, neadekvatna je matrici i logici mišljenja bosanskog duha, odnosno logici bosanske samosvijesti. Na političkom nivou Bosna nikad, pa ni danas nije ostvarivana kao nacionalna država jednog naroda, jedne religije, jedne kulture, već naprotiv, bosansko jedinstvo, razumijevano iz same Bosne, jeste jedinstvo različja, koje ne prihvaća pojmove niti pozicije većine ili manjine, za bilo koji od bosanskih subidentiteta. Pojam “manjina” je nebosanski, i logičan je, nažalost, vladajućim političkim organizacijama (državama) organiziranim po formuli – jedna nacija, jedna država. Bosanskom društvu, bosanskoj matrici življenja i mišljenja, koja izvire iz bosanskog duha kao pojave sui generis, odgovara pojam “drugi i drugačiji” Logično se postavlja pitanje: Da li je evropski, demokratski, pojam zaštite manjina različit od fenomena bošnjačke otvorenosti za drugo i drugačije? Najkraće rečeno, ovo su dva sasvim različita društveno-civilizacijska i politička fenomena. U Bosni bošnjačka otvorenost za drugo i drugačije jeste način, princip same egzistencije bosanskog društva kao autohtonog, autonomnog i autentičnog društvenog, historijskog, kulturnog i duhovno-idejnog“U Bosni i Hercegovini je tokom vremena nastalo i oblikovalo se autohtono i autonomno bosansko društvo. Ono vlastitom cjelinom povezuje različite običaje, tradicije, kulture, multikulture i religije. Bez obzira na to što bosansko društvo u sebi sažima različite kulturne, duhovne, ideološke, religijske i tradicijske pojedinačnosti, ono, upravo pod uticajem ovog spleta ‘jedinstva različja’, posjeduje, istovremeno, i vlastitu sadržajnost sui generis, prepoznatljivu i izraženu u multilateralnosti i sinkretizmu. Sadržajnost ‘spleta različja’ bosanskog društva ne izražava se samo u složenosti kulturnih i religijskih elemeneta života, već u multilateralnosti ukupnog društveno-povijesnog življenja”. S pravom Ivo Banac ističe da Bosna i Hercegovina predstavlja zasebno društvo, zaseban kulturni prostor. Tri bosanske zajednice nikada nisu živjele u potpunoj izolaciji. Odvojeni običaji, mentaliteti prožimali su se (a smatram da se još uvijek prožimaju) u društvu različitom od onog Hrvatske i Srbije. Jedinstveni bosanski kulturni prostor najlakše se može otkriti u onome što bosanske Hrvate i Srbe odvaja od njihovih sunarodnika u Hrvatskoj i Srbiji. Razliku čine povijest suživota Bosanaca s islamom i nazočnost, makar i sublimirana, zasebne državne tradicije. Iz toga su proizišli složeni identiteti, koji nisu tipični za homogena društva. Upravo zato što je Bosna bila integralni kulturni prostor sa zasebnim povijesnim identitetom, ona se ne može uporediti sa Jugoslavijom. Jugoslavija je bila država, ne društvo.” (Ivo Banac, Cijena Bosne, Zagreb: Evropa danas, 1994, 108) identiteta,dok je obaveza zaštite manjina u ovovremenim evropskim društvima jedno od demokratskih dostignuća evropskog političkog mišljenja 19. i 20. stoljeća. Bosanski identitet je neodvojivo određen Bosnom kao društveno-povijesnom sadržajnošću, a šta je Bosna? Pod pojmom Bosna u radu podrazumijevamo prostor i društvenu sadržajnost koji obuhvataju granice države Bosne i Hercegovine. U daljem tekstu složenicu bosanskohercegovačko društvo i bosanskohercegovačka država označavat ćemo sintagmom “bosansko društvo” i “ bosanska država” iz razloga što se milenijska sadržajnost Bosne i Hercegovine i imenom i sadržajem sve do 1878. godine nazivala samo bosanskim imenom. Dvoimeni naziv za jedinstvenu bosansku državu, jedinstveno bosansko društvo, jedinstvenu bosansku kulturu i tradiciju uvodi se tek okupacijom Bosne od strane Austro-Ugarske monarhije 1878. god Evropska zemlja (država) koja objedinjava povijesne različitosti.“Bosna i Hercegovina je mogla afirmirati kulturu na razini zajedničke duhovne samobitnosti. Uticaji koji ipak prodiru ovako, uz ono što je donijela crkva bosanska i hrvatska glagoljaška tradicija, miješaju se u srednjovjekovnoj bosanskoj državi s naslijeđem autohtone tradicije i stvaraju jedinstvene oblike: bosansku ćirilicu u pismu, domaće graditeljstvo, umjetnost ukrašavanja rukopisa, umjetničko zanatstvo, umjetnost stećaka, karakterističnu crkvenu liturgiju. Islamska kultura neosporno je u Bosni i Hercegovini dala neka značajna ostvarenja u sakralnoj i profanoj arhitekturi čiji se dometi često uspoređuju s dometima europske sakralne renesansne arhitekture.” (Franjo Topić, “Jedinstvo u različitosti”, u: Bosanski duh. Zbornik radova. gl. ur. Sadudin Musabegović, Sarajevo: Odbor savjetovanja Bosna i Hercegovina – mogućnosti i perspektive razvoja, 1999, 85) Iz objedinjavanja povijesnih različitosti, razmeđa svjetova i spajanja granica naroda“Mi živimo na razmeđu svjetova na granici naroda svakome na udaru, uvijek krivi nekome, na nama se lome talasi historije, kao na grebenu.” (Meša Selimović, Derviš i smrt, Tuzla: Univerzal, 1986, 241) izrasla je bošnjačka otvorenost prema drugom i drugačijem, kao izraz vlastitosti koja traje preko 1000 godina. “Bosna je ime zemlje, povijesti i kulture koji neprekidno traju dulje od tisuću godina. Od srednjovjekovne banovine i kraljevine, preko administrativne zasebnosti u Osmanskom i Austro-Ugarskom carstvu, federalne republike u Jugoslaviji do obnovljene državne neovisnosti, shvaćen je integristički smisao tog imena, iako mu je u novije doba u zamjenskom i zvaničnom obliku dodijeljena inačica Bosna i Hercegovina.” Rusmir Mahmutćehajić, “Bosansko pitanje o svijetu”, u: Tolerancija i tradicija, Zbornik radova, (Uredili: Adam B. Seligman, Rusmir Mahmutćehajić), Sarajevo: Međunarodni forum Bosna, 2000, 186 Od svog nastanka do danas bosansko društvo “Bosanskohercegovačko društvo je autonomna i autohtona društveno-historijska, kulturno-civilizacijska i duhovno-idejna sadržajnost sa hiljadugodišnjim kontinuitetom. Bit njegove sadržajnosti jeste multilateralnost, koja se realizira u tri uzročno-posljedične društveno-historijske konkretnosti: multireligioznosti, multietičnosti i multikulturalnosti. ” (Jusuf Žiga, Adib Đozić, Socioligija, Tuzla: OFF-SET, 2007, 356) je skup zasebnosti, svjesnih vlastitih identiteta, čija svjesnost o sebi izvire iz otvorenosti prema drugom i drugačijem. Priznanje drugom da postoji tu pored tebe istovremeno je određivanje sebe kao identiteta, ne nasuprot drugom, već kao zasebnosti koje se raspoznaju, prepoznaju i uvažavaju. Zasebnosti koje žive zajedno. U bosanskoj povijesti i kulturi, na zemlji bosanskoj, egzistirali su i danas egzistiraju osnovni povijesno-civilizacijski identiteti, sa svojom ukupnom dinamičnošću. Materijalizacija tih povijesnih i civilizacijskih subjektiviteta vidljiva je, između ostalog, u džamijama, crkvama, katedralama, sinagogama i drugim sakralnim objektima. Nakon kratkog određenja pojma Bosna neophodno je da ukratko kažemo šta jeste bosanski identitet. Znanstveno odgovoriti, tj. objektivno i istinito, na postavljeno pitanje primarno podrazumijeva izaći iz okvira matrica (modela) mišljenja koje stereotipno promatraju fenomenologiju egzistencije bosanskog identiteta. Dvije su dominantne matrice mišljenja o bosanskom identitetu. Jedna matrica ukorijenjena je, odnosno određena je ideologijom – jedna nacija, jedna država, što je, priznat ćete, dominirajuća matrica evropskog političkog mišljenja.Nacija je ideologija evropskog prosvjetiteljstva koja se epidemično proširila planetom u posljednja dva stoljeća. Nacija se na političkoj ravni željela realizirati kao država. Historija svjedoči da je u realizaciji ideologije – jedna nacija, jedna država ubijeno više ljudi nego što su to uradile ideologije fašizma i komunizma pojedinačno. Posmatrana iz tog aspekta, ova ideologija je više zločinačka od mnogih drugih destruktivnih ideologija 19. i 20. stoljeća. Druga matrica jeste autentično bosanska. Njezina esencijalna utemeljenost ne izvodi se iz ideje nacija-država, već naprotiv, ona se suprotstavlja toj ideologiji koja je suprotna bosanskoj “formuli” življenja “jedinstva različja”. Bošnjačka otvorenost za drugo i drugačije nije samo jedna od etničkih i etičkih karakteristika bosanskog društva, već prije svega, pravilo življenja, bitna karakteristikabosanskog identiteta. Prema bosanskoj matrici mišljenja bosanske društvene zbilje, bosanski identitet nije ni srpski, ni hrvatski, ni bošnjački, već pripada svim svojim bićem, svakim svojim dijelom, podjednako svakom od svojih naroda (nacija) bez obzira na njihov broj i mjesto stanovanja. Bosanski identitet izražen u bosanskoj državi je opće (javno) dobro i ne može pripadati na jednom mjestu (političkom subidentitetu) više jednom etničkom identitetu, a na drugom mjestu drugom ili trećem identitetu. Nažalost, Bosna i Hercegovina je Dejtonskim mirovnim sporazumom upravo konstruirana na diskriminirajućim političkim osnovama, sasvim suprotnim karakterologiji bosanskog identiteta. Razumijevan iz perspektive ideologije nacija-država, bosanski identitet se svojata, prisvaja, dijeli, negira kao višestoljetna cjelina “jedinstva različja”. Iz te matrice mišljenja proizišla su praktična politička ponašanja iskazivana najprije kroz ideološke poruke, kao npr.: “ovo je Srbija” ili “ovo je Hrvatska”. To su bile političke parole velikodržavnih ideologija koje su željele uspostavljanje novih granica u Bosni, razarajući bosanski identitet nasiljem, kako bi politički realizirale ideologiju – jedna nacija, jedna država. Poznata je politička krilatica te ideologije: “Svi Srbi u jednoj državi”. Nakon toga je slijedilo organiziranje Srpskih autonomnih oblasti (SAO) Od aprila do kraja novembra 1991. godine na teritoriji BiH, međunarodno priznate države, paradržavni organi formirani od strane SDS-a formirali su pet autonomnih regija i oblasti i to: #Autonomna regija Krajina, #Srpska autonomna oblast Hercegovina, #Srpska autonomna oblast Romanijsko-birčanska, #Srpska autonomna oblast Semberija i # Srpska autonomna oblast Sjeverna Bosna. Opširnije pogledati u: Smail Čekić, Agresija na Republiku Bosnu i Hercegovinu, Sarajevo: Institut za istraživanje zločina protiv čovječnosti i međunarodnog prava, 2004, 477-546. i uspostava Hrvatske zajednice “Herceg-Bosna” po “uzoru na srpska autonomna područja.“Opširnije u: Isto, 950-970. Nasilnim procesom “saoizacije” i “haoizacije” državni teritorij Bosne i Hercegovine bio je potpuno podijeljen. Srpske autonomne oblasti” su već u januaru 1992. obuhvatale 62,94% (ili 32.222 km2) državne teritorije, a 13. marta 1992. Srpska demokratska stranka Bosne i Hercegovine je, na osnovu toga, podnijela i “zvaničnu ponudu” o podjeli Bosne i Hercegovine (61,06% prema 38,4% ili 32.260 km^2 prema 18.862 km^2 Područja koja su bila obuhvaćena “saoizacijom” obuhvatala su 62,94% teritorija Bosne i Hercegovine. Hrvatske zajednice obuhvaćale su 20,88% bosanskog teritorija, preklapanje između “sao” i “hao” oblasti iznosilo je 12,63% bosanskog teritorija. Područja Bosne i Hercegovine koja nisu obuhvaćena “saoizacijom” i “haoizacijom” iznosila su svega 3,52% bosanskog teritorija.Opširnije u: Kasim Begić, Bosna i Hercegovina od Vancove misije do Daytonskog sporazuma, Sarajevo: Bosanska knjiga, 1977, 68-69 U realizaciji ovih fašisoidnih projekata vršena su: ubijanja, progoni, razaranje materijalnih i kulturnih dobara i činjeni su i drugi oblici ratnog zločina i zločina protiv čovječnosti, među kojima i najteži – etničko čišćenje i zločin genocida.Poznato je da je Međunarodni sud u Hagu donio pravomoćnu presudu o zločinu genocida nad Bošnjacima u Srebrenici, koji se dogodio jula mjeseca 1995. g. Prema presudi suda, genocid su počinili dijelovi Vojske i Policije Republike Srpske. Za genocid je pravomoćno osuđen i Radislav Krstić, general Vojske Republike Srpske. Još uvijek su u bjekstvu optuženi za zločin genocida Ratko Mladić i Radovan Karadžić. Da bi se uništio bosanski identitet, odnosno njegova esencijalna bit, bosansko “jedinstvo različja” i obilježilo etničkim, odnosno da bi se ubila Bosna u Bosni, nije bilo dovoljno očistiti teritoriju od drugog, već se pristupalo i nemoralnoj, nehistorijskoj i nebosanskoj promjeni imena gradova, ulica i javnih institucija. Tako danas imamo “srpske šume”, “srpske pošte” i sl. Bila su promijenjena i imena gradova, kao npr.: Foče u Srbinje, dijela Sarajeva u Srpsko Sarajevo (danas Istočno Sarajevo), Bosanskog Broda u Srpski Brod, Bosanskog Novog u Novi Grad, Bosanske Dubice u Kozarsku Dubicu, “Srpska republika Bosna i Hercegovina”“Skupština srpskog naroda u Bosni i Hercegovini, na svom Trećem zasjedanju, održanom 21. decembra 1991, donijela je Odluku da se pristupi formiranju Republike Srpske Bosne i Hercegovine, kao federalne jedinice u sastavu savezne države Jugoslavije. Devetog januara 1992. g. na područjima srpskih autonomnih regija i oblasti proglašena je ‘Srpska republika Bosna i Hercegovina’”. (Opširnije u: S. Čekić, Agresija na republiku Bosnu i Hercegovinu, 547-553) i sl. Ove dvije matrice mišljenja (bosanska, utemeljena u sadržajnosti bosanskog duha “Bosanski duh je otvoren, tolerantan, multidimenzionalan. On nema ništa završeno, dato, zadato, konačno. Nema mitova, otvoren je prema Istoku i Zapadu.(...) Bosanski duh se ispoljava na intelektualnom, kulturnom, moralnom području. On je prepoznatljiv gotovo jednako kao npr. japanski duh, prepoznatljiv je u kulturi, poeziji, slikarstvu, merhametu, inatu, toleranciji, suživotu, spremnosti da se ovaj narod i ova država brani do posljednjeg čovjeka. Prepoznatljiv je po snalažljivosti, adaptibilnosti, upornosti, solidarnosti, radinosti.” (M. Sabitović, Bosanski duh u pitanju u: Bosanski duh, Zbornik radova (gl. ur. Sadudin Musabegović), Sarajevo: Odbor savjetovanja Bosna i Hercegovina – mogućnosti i perspektive razvoja, 1997, 8) , čija je esencijalna bit «jedinstvo različja», i antibosanska, utemeljena u ideologiji nacija – država) imaju sasvim suprotstavljene stavove u poimanju bosanskog identiteta. U višestoljetnoj egzistenciji bosanskog društva i države mnogobrojni su primjeri suživota kao stila života i zaštite drugog i drugačijeg, tako da s pravom možemo govoriti kako je bošnjačka otvorenost za drugo i drugačije bitna karakteristika bosanskog identiteta i njegova kvintesencijalna sadržajnost. Povijesni primjeri koje ćemo navesti za to vjerno svjedoče o navedenome. II. Društveno-historijski primjeri bošnjačke otvorenosti za drugo i drugačije Navest ćemo, po našem mišljenju, samo neke karakteristične društvenopovijesne primjere bošnjačke otvorenosti za drugo i drugačije kao kvintesencijalne karakteristike bosanskog identiteta. Počet ćemo s primjerima iz srednjeg vijeka. Pripadnici Crkve bosanske, u zapadnoj literaturi poznati kao bosanski heretici, a u historiografijama bosanskih susjeda kao “bogumili”,progonjeni od nebosanskih identiteta, i kada su se odricali vlastite duhovnosti, činili su to da bi preživjeli s drugim, naviknuti na drugačije. Tako postupa i bosanski ban Kulin 1203. g. Na pritisak nebosanskog identiteta, Rimske crkve, ban Kulin je sa vjerskim poglavarima 1203. god. promijenio svoj odnos prema “drugom”, ne kao izraz dobre volje, jer bi to uradio sam, bez prisustva papskog kapelana i izaslanika Ivana Casamarisa, već, prije svega, kao izraz spremnosti bosanskih ljudi i bosanskog društva da živi sa drugačijim. I ovaj primjer ukazuje na razliku između otvorenosti bosanskog društva prema drugom i drugačijem i zatvorenosti drugih duhovnoidejnih krugova prema bosanskom društvu. I dok zatvoreni identitet Rimske crkve imperativno uvjetuje bana Kulina, “za koga bismo sa sigurnošću znali da je mahinejac ili neki drugi heretik, nećemo primiti da s nama stanuje”Franjo Šanjek, Bosansko-humski krstjani i katarsko-dualistički pokret u srednjem vijeku, Zagreb, 1975, 61. , otvorenost bosanskog identiteta realizirana kroz bosansko društvo prihvata drugo ne samo kao drugačije već i kao dio vlastitog življenja i time pokazuje jednu od bitnih karakteristika svog identiteta. Nasuprot brojnim vanjskim nebosanskim nasrtajima na bosanski identitet, on je uspio, upravo snagom svoje otvorenosti, sačuvati svoj identitet, kroz očuvanje bosanskog društva i države. Sadržajnost bosanskog identiteta nije izrastala iz zatvaranja u vlastitu zasebnost, nego iz međusobne otvorenosti i poštovanja, kako unutar bosanske zasebnosti tako i prema onima koji su dolazili izvan Bosne. O tome zorno svjedoči Povelja bana Kulina, izdata Dubrovčanima 1189. god.“Ja, ban bosanski Kulin, zaklinjem se tebi, kneže Krvašu, i svim građanima dubrovačkim, da ću vam biti od sada pravi prijatelj i dovijeka pravi mir držati, s vama dok budem živ. Svi Dubrovčani koji budu išli po mojoj državi trgujući, gdje god budu htjeli odsjesti, kud god budu išli, s pravom vjerom i s pravim srcem, neće im niko nanijeti nikakvo zlo, osim što im ko da svojom voljom na poklon. A od mojih carinika neće biti nasilja. I dok kod mene budu davaću im savjet i pomoć, kao i sebi, koliko budem mogao, bez ikakve zle misli. Ja Radoje, dijak banov, pisah ovu povelju po naređenju bana godine 1189., na dan 29. mjeseca augusta.” (Prijevod Povelje preuzet iz: Omer Ibrahimagić, Državno-pravni razvitak Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo, Centrala Stranke demokratske akcije, 1997, 11) Ona ne svjedoči samo o državno-pravnom subjektivitetu bosanske države, kao konstituiranog političkog identiteta, nego izražava dostignutu svijest o slobodi, pravdi, zabrani zla i prihvatanja drugog kao prijatelja, kao razvijenih karakteristika bosanskog društva. Bošnjaci, oni srednjovjekovni i ovi današnji, unutar svog zasebnog nacionalnog bića sažimaju zajednička ishodišta vlastite otvorenosti. Otvorenost za drugo i drugačije čini samu srž, osnovnu karakteristiku bošnjačkog identiteta. Ta otvorenost prisutna je u svim strukturalnim sadr- žajnostima bosanskog društva: kulturi, arhitekturi, umjetnosti, pismenosti, religioznosti, običajnosti, tradiciji i sl. Srednjovjekovna bosanska duhovnost, kršćanstvo, islam i autentična bosanska narodna običajnost kroz nerazdvojivu sedimentiranu isprepletenost tvore jedinstveno biće bosanskog identiteta. Biće bosanskog identiteta, kao rezultat bošnjačke otvorenosti, u sebi sažima jedinstvo različja. Bošnjaci”, s obzirom na posebnosti, pripadaju istodobno evropskom kulturno-historijskom krugu i političkom okviru, mediteranskom krugu uzajamnosti kultura i vjerskih predanja, svijetu kršćanstva i svijetu islama.”Rusmir Mahmutćehajić, Živa Bosna, Ljubljana: Oslobođenje International, 1994, 139 Praktično ozbiljenje svih ovih dimenzija otvorenosti susrećemo u simbolima nadgrobnih obilježja: križ, polumjesec i zvijezda, jabuka, loza i otvorena ruka zorno svjedoče o univerzalnosti otvorenog bošnjačkog kruga. Bošnjaci svoju otvorenost, svoju sposobnost sažimanja razlika nisu ispoljavali samo u znakovima i simbolima, nego i u praktičnom životu. Samo iz otvorenog kruga bosanske duhovnosti može se objasniti vjersko ponašanje vojvode Sandalja Hranića i hercega Stjepana Vukčića Kosače.Herceg Stjepan Vukčić Kosača, vojvoda hercegovački, gospodar Huma, Primorja i veliki vojvoda Podrinja, zbog pritiska katoličanstva i pripadnosti, u religijskom pogledu, Crkvi bosanskoj, sarađivao je s Osmanlijama. Plaćao im je danak (porez) i svog sina Stjepana poslao na dvor sultanu. Štitio je izbjegle pripadnike vjere bosanske koje je rimska (katolička) inkvizicija progonila po Bosni Oni su istovremeno ispovijedali po dvije, pa i tri religije. Herceg Stjepan Vukčić Kosača bio je i pripadnik Crkve bosanske i pravoslavac, ali je istovremeno zbog političkih prilika poručivao Papi da je spreman prijeći na katoličku vjeru. Nije mu bilo teško da umjesto domaće vlastelinske titule ban, koja je avarskog porijekla, ili susjednih vlastelinskih titula (župan), za sebe uzme titulu hercegaEnver Imamović, Korijeni Bosne i bosanstva, Sarajevo, Međunarodni centar za mir, 1995,28., po kojoj je i današnji toponim za Hercegovinu, Hercegovu zemlju. Nasljeđujući i nastavljajući povijesni tok bosanske otvorenosti za drugo i drugačije, njegovim stopama ide i sin Stjepan, koji, prihvatajući islam, uze ime AhmedSafvet Bašagić-Redžepašić, Kratka uputa u prošlost Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo: Vlastita naklada, 1900, 20., ali vezanost za rod i rodnu grudu uputi ga da prezime imenuje rodom i zavičajem. Bošnjačka otvorenost za drugo i drugačije ne samo da je priznavala drugome drugost već je podrazumijevala i zaštitu drugog od eventualnih nepravdi i nasilja, omogućavanje dostojanstvenog života, ne kao formalne pažnje, već, prije svega, kao pravila i načina ispoljavanja života kao takvog. Otvorenost za drugo i drugačije, kao suštinski izraz egzistencije bosanskog identiteta, susrećemo kao neprekinuti tok događanja, ali o njegovom značaju i suštini tek možemo suditi ako tu bosansku autentičnost uporedimo sa izvanbosanskim isključivostima i ednodimenzionalnim uokvirenostima dru- štava i država koje dodiruju Bosnu. I dok bosansko srednjovjekovno društvo, kulturno i religijski nehomogeno, povezuje u cjelinu, bosanski način života (bosanski duh), “potrebu slušanja drugog, bez obzira šta određuje njegovu drugost”R. Mahmutćehajić, Živa Bosna, 190 u njegovom susjedstvu, u srpskom društvu Stefana Dušana, drugačiji iskaz vjerske duhovnosti biva sankcioniran državnim zakonom.“Čl.10. O jeretiku. I ako se ko nađe da kao jeretik živi među hrišćanima, neka se opali po obrazu i neka se izagna; a ako će ga neko tajiti i taj da se opali.” “Čl. 85. O babunskoj reči. Ko rekne babunsku reč, ako bude vlastelin, da plati 100 perpera, ako li ne bude vlastelin da plati 12 perpera i da se bije štapovima.” (Dušanov zakonik, Matica srpska, Novi Sad, 1950, 51 U srpskom društvu toga vremena kažnjava se i samo izricanje drugačijeg religijskog mišljenja (“ko rekne babunsku reč”). Dotle se u Bosni susreću različite religije i civilizacijske tradicije, prepoznaju se jedna pomoću druge, slijedeći vlastite puteve, čije ukrštanje i preplitanje čine bosansko društvo otvorenim krugom, unutar koga opća isprepletenost učvršćuje različitosti, kao način tvorbe bosanskog identiteta. Zato se i moglo desiti da Anđel Zvizdić, čovjek Bosne, Bošnjak, izađe pred sultana Mehmeda Fatiha II 1463. god. i dostojanstveno zatraži slobodu ispovijedanja kršćanske vjere za sve one u Bosni koji to žele. “Mi bosanski franjevci, prihvatamo tursku državu i ono što ona sa sobom nosi i drugi vjerozakon i drugačiju kulturu i ponašanje. To je poruka izlaska franjevaca pred sultana, ali istovremeno tražimo da ostanemo zasebnost. Razumijevajući drugog i uvažavajući drugost kao dokaz vlastitog identiteta, Sultan Fatih II izdaje Ahd-namu bosanskim franjevcima“Ja sam Sultan Mehmed han, neka je poznato svima uopće od prostog puka kao i odlič- nijima ova moja vlastodržačka povelja previšnja, kojom bosanskim svećenicima ukazujem veliku pažnju, te zapovijedam spomenutim i njihovim bogomoljama ne smije biti smetnje ni pritiska, neka se smjeste u svojim bogomoljama, te kako od uzvišene moje strane tako od mojih vezira, niti od mojih podanika, raje, niti od svega stanovništva cjelokupne moje države spomenuti niko se ne smije miješati u njihove stvari niti ih napadati ni vrijeđati ni njih, ni njihov život, njihov imetak (imovina), ni njihove bogomolje. Takođe iz tuđine u moju državu dovoditi ljude dozvoljava im se.” (citirano prema: Hamid Dizdar, Muslimani i kršćani pod turskom vlašću u BiH, Sarajevo, H. Ahmed Kujundžić, 1944, 13), ne osporavajući im pravo “drugog” i drugačijeg, da zajedno sa drugim vjerozakonima, kao izrazima življenja i kao pojedinačnostima, čine jedinstvenu cjelinu – jedinstvo različitosti. Ovaj susret dva civilizacijska kruga, jednog duhovnog (Abrahamovskog) stabla, na bosanskom tlu odlučujuće je uticao na dalji razvoj bosanskog identiteta kao «jedinstva različja». Opstojanje takvog obrasca moguće je pratiti na cijeloj bosanskoj teritoriji kroz tisuću godina.”R. Mahmutćehajić, Živa Bosna, 191 Nisu samo visoki državni činovnici davali garancije na slobodu življenja ,rada i vjerovanja, već su to radili i lokalni činovnici. Jedan takav primjer je i hudžet (dokument) koji je izdao imotski kadija (sudija) Hadži-Sulejman Mehmedov 1622. godine o zaštiti katolika u Hercegovini. Povijesni primjer bošnjačke otvorenosti prema drugom i drugačijem jeste i prijem SefardaSefard je naziv za španske Jevreje doseljene u Bosnu krajem XV vijeka i na hebrejskom jeziku znači Španija, španskih Jevreja izgnanih iz Španije krajem XV stoljeća. Uporedimo događanja u dva povijesno-civilizacijska kruga toga vremena. Sefardi su živjeli i u jednom i u drugom. Iz jednog, špansko-katoličkog, protjerani su kao nepoželjni zato što su drugačiji, a u drugom, bosansko-islamskom, primljeni su sa dobrodošlicom, upravo zato što su drugačiji od svojih novih domaćina. U zatvorenom krugu španske inkvizicije nije bilo mjesta za nekatolike. Svi oni koji nisu uvažavali volju i pravila velikog inkvizitora Tomasa Torkvemade proglašavani su krivim, živi spaljivani ili dobijali rok da se isele iz ŠpanijeOpširnije u: Enver Čampara, Muslimani i Jevreji na primjerima iz Španije i Bosne, Sarajevo: Svjetlost, 1994, da izađu iz kruga koji nije bio otvoren za drugog. Na meti diskriminacije bili su ne samo Jevreji već i Mauri, muslimani Španije. Da bi ih obilježili kao druge i drugačije, bila je propisana obaveza da nose oznake na gornjim dijelovima odjeće. Nasilno su pokrštavani, maltretirani, ubijani i progonjeni, jer zakon zatvorenog kruga “nalaže da u jednoj državi vlada jedna vjera, jedna rasa, jedna boja kože, jedna politička doktrina,kao da je imao strah od nečeg drugačijeg nego što je on sam.”E. Čampara, Isto, 91 Dolazak Jevreja u Sarajevo bio je omogućen otvorenošću bosanskog društva, koje se tada razvijalo u okviru Osmanskog carstva i njegove državne upraveTurski sultani Bajazit i njegovi nasljednici Selim I i Sulejman II širom su otvorili vrata svoje države izbjeglicama iz Španije. Oni su im dali slobodu i sva građanska prava.” (Avram Pinto, Jevreji Sarajeva i Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 1987, 11. U Sarajevu i drugim bosanskim gradovima za njih nisu bila formirana geta. U početku su živjeli zajedno sa Bošnjacima, dok nisu formirali svoju četvrt, a kasnije i svoje mahalePrema Putopisu Evlije Čelebije, 1660. godine u Sarajevu su bile dvije jevrejske mahale. Evlija Čelebija, Putopis, Sarajevo: Publishing, 105-106. i Općinu.“Jevreji 1565. godine osnivaju svoju Opštinu. Opština će biti ona centralna ustanova koja će okupiti sve Jevreje. Ona će ih reprezentovati u gradu i pred vlastima. Opština će usmjeravati njihov individualni i kolektivni život.” (A. Pinto, Jevreji Sarajeva i Bosne i Hercegovine, 12) Jevreji u Bosni i Hercegovini nisu bili diskriminirani. Oni su se sasvim slobodno kretali, imali su poslove kao i ostali građani, u nekim čak i prednjačili, kao npr. trgovini i liječenju ljudi. Bavili su se brojnim zanatima. Govorili su slobodno svoj maternji jezik i organizirali Židovsku osnovnu školu i mnoge vjerske škole, stvarajući tako osnovu za dalji kulturni razvoj svoje posebnosti. Potvrđujući sebe kao zasebnost, bosanski identitet u svom neprekinutom toku, stoljećima, u većoj ili manjoj mjeri izrasta na temeljima četiri različite religije: islama, katoličanstva, pravoslavlja i judaizma. U okvirima ta četiri duhovno-idejna kruga formirane su zasebne kulturne tradicije, zasebni mentaliteti, istovremeno oslonjeni jedni na druge, jedni drugima poznati, ne tuđi, već drugačiji, kao identiteti koji se određuju radi prepoznavanja i upoznavanja. Kao izraz te duhovne samobitnosti i moglo se desiti da Osman-paša Bošnjak Šimčik Antun, Osman-paša Bošnjak, Novi Behar, V, str. 275. u svom rodnom selu Kazancima u Hercegovini sagradi džamiju i crkvu, jer jedna drugoj nisu smetale. Oba sakralna objekta, shvaćena kao društvene institucije, bila su izraz susretišta različitih duhovnih sistema, koji su se raspoznavali i prepoznavali. Bili su potrebni jedan drugom da bi sebe prepoznali i identificirali kao identiteti. Izvore o zaštiti drugog i drugačijeg u Bosni nalazimo i u dokumentima bosanskih franjevaca. Tako biskup Mato Delvić piše 3. 11. 1736. g. da u Travniku ima «2.000 kuća Turaka (Bošnjaka, op. A. Đ.) i 9 mošeja (Jevreja, op. A. Đ.), između kojih se nalaze samo 2 mizerne kuće katolika, jer oni borave izvan grada u poljima i brežuljcima, pošto su oni seljaci travničkih Turaka. Ipak,njima vladaju fino.» U periodu između 1736. i 1777. g. nastala je u Travniku mahala Dolac, sa isključivo katoličkim stanovništvom. I u ovom vremenu na otvorenost bosanskog društva nasrtali su nebosanski monoreligijski identiteti i ideologije. Evo samo jednog primjera. Namjeravajući da zauzme Bosnu, austrijski car Karlo VI 1737. g. izdao je proglas Bošnjacima u kojima im garantuje život i imetak ukoliko napuste islam i prijeđu na kršćanstvo.Proglas je objavljen u Vjestniku Kraljevskog hrvatsko-slovensko-dalmatinskog zemaljskog arhiva u Zagrebu, II/1900, 250-252 “Godine 1818. planula je u Sarajevu buna protiv Mehmed Ruždi-paše. On je bio lakom i u želji da nagrabi novca pohvata i zatvori neke kršćane i jevreje iz sarajevske čaršije. Na ovo se dignu sarajevski muslimani i zatraže da se uhvaćeni odmah puste iz stanice. Deputaciju sarajevskih muslimana, koja je pošla po savjetu kadije Hatibovića veziru, radi intervencije, dočekaše vezirovi ljudi pod konakom vatrom iz pušaka. Tek tada planu prava pobuna, pa vezir morade popustiti i sve uhvaćenike pustiti na slobodu. Da sebe opere, htio je svu krivicu prebaciti na svog ćehaju, ali mu Sarajlije, bojeći se da stvar ne prikaže lažno u Stambolu, ne dadoše otići u Travnik, dok pred kadijom nije dao pismenu izjavu, da je on kriv za pobunu Sarajlija.”H. Dizdar, Muslimani i kršćani pod turskom vlašću u BiH, 11-12. Iste godine, tačnije 1. 3. 1818. g., austrijski konzul Simbschen izvještava namjesnika Zadra Tomašića da su u Travniku po nalogu kajmekama zatvoreni Jevreji pod optužbom da su zaklali jedno dijete. Travnički Bošnjaci iskupili su se u jednoj od džamija i izabrali delegaciju koja je odnijela kadiji ultimatum da se Jevreji puste na slobodu, jer im krivica nije dokazana. Jevreji su odmah pušteni kućama. Na prijedlog fra Ilije Starčevića, Husein-kapetan Gradaščević odobrio je da se 1823. g. u Tolisi otvori prva katolička škola. Ovaj podatak dobija na važnosti ako se zna da je tek naredne godine (1824) sagrađena džamija Husejnija. Nisu bili rijetki primjeri da se u Bosni drugi i drugačiji uvažava na način da se novčano pomaže izgradnja vjerskih objekata od pripadnika druge religije. Nakon odobrenja koje je dobio od Visoke porte 1854. g. fra Ante Tuzlančić je novčanu pomoć dobio ‘ne samo od sultana već i od travničkih begova Teskeredžića i Vilića. Za gradnju pravoslavne crkve i škole na Babića brdu u Travniku 1854. g. zemljište je poklonio Šemsi-beg Ibrahimpašić.’ Isticanje ovih primjera na nivou pojedinačnosti ni u kom slučaju ne znači da su to pojedinačni i izolovani slučajevi. Našu tvrdnju najupečatljivije potvrđuje podatak da su se još u osmanskom periodu u Bosni u gotovo svim većim gradovima čije je većinsko stanovništvo bilo bošnjačko formirale (izgradile) pravoslavna ili katolička varoš i da kao takve nikome nisu smetale. Tek od druge polovine 19. stoljeća ove varoši se zovu nacionalnim imenom, npr. Srpska varoš. Nakon odluke Berlinskog kongresa 1878. g. da se Bosna preda na upravljanje Austro-Ugarskoj monarhiji poznato je da su se tome usprotivili Bošnjaci, čak i oružjem, ali ne samo oni nego je formirana i Narodna vlada. “Narodna vlada je postojala dvadeset i dva dana. Za to vrijeme nije niko nikog ni prstom takao, a isto tako nije se diralo ni u čiji privatni imetak. Odličniji su ljudi noću stražarili po gradu i okolici i nijesu ovu službu povjeravali sumnjivim elementima. Osobito su se pazile i čuvale one mahale i čaršija gdje su kršćani i Jevreji stanovali i svoje radnje imali, da im ne bi ko šta nažao učinio.“Hamdija Kreševljaković, Izabrana djela IV, Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 1991, 108 Bošnjačka otvorenost prema drugom i razumijevanje drugog, uvažavajući njegovo pravo kao svoje, pravo susjeda da bude miran od ruku i jezika susjedova, posebno se ispoljavala u trenucima aktiviranja duhovno zatvorenih krugova različitih oblika destrukcije i nasilja. Takvih je slučajeva svuda po Bosni i Hercegovini. Upečatljiv primjer su antifašističke rezolucije Bošnjaka o zaštiti Srba od zločina i nasilja koje su im nanosile ustaše početkom Drugog svjetskog rata. O ovim rezolucijama, koje predstavljaju najsvjetlije primjere poimanja humanizma, političke slobode, prava na život i rad druge religije i druge kulture, druge nacionalne grupe, drugog stila i načina života u našoj znanstvenoj, intelektualnoj i političkoj javnosti zna se vrlo malo.O ovim rezolucijama kao o protestu i osudi zločina nad Srbima u Drugom svjetskom ratu opširnije pogledati u: Muhamed Hadžijahić, “Muslimanske rezolucije iz 1941. god.”, u: 1941. u istoriji naroda Bosne i Hercegovine, Zbornik radova (gl. ur. Enver Redžić), Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 1973, 275-282; Rasim Hurem, “Pokušaj nekih građanskih muslimanskih političara da BiH izdvoje iz okvira NDH”, u: GDI, BiH XVI, Zbornik radova (gl. ur. Marko Šunjić), 1965, 191-220; Nijaz Duraković, Prokletstvo Muslimana, Sarajevo, Oslobođenje, 1993, 134-135. Prema istraživanju M. Hadžijahića, rezolucije su izdate u Prijedoru 23. septembra, u Sarajevu 18. oktobra, u Mostaru 21. oktobra, u Banjoj Luci 12. novembra, u Bijeljini 2. decembra i u Tuzli 11. decembra 1941. god.; dakle, odmah nakon prvih ustaških zločina nad Srbima. Hadžijahić ističe da postoje indicije da su iste takve rezolucije izdate još u nekim mjestima Bosne i Hercegovine, a najprije u Bosanskoj Dubici i Visokom. Pored toga što rezolucije nedvosmisleno, jasno, zvanično i otvoreno“Zato u ocjeni ovih rezolucija treba istaći da je to prvi i, koliko znamo, jedini organizirani i zvanično proslijeđeni protest i osuda progona i ubijanja Srba. Ta, nadasve humana, solidarna i hrabra akcija bosanskohercegovačkih Muslimana je, uz osudu koja je došla iz redova Komunističke partije Jugoslavije, bio jedini čin osude terora i progona naroda, koji nažalost nikada nije bio recipročno uzvraćen u situaciji kada su muslimani bili izloženi masovnom teroru i ubijanju.” (N. Duraković, Isto, 134) osuđuju ustaško ubijanje, pljačku i progon Srba, ograđuju se i od zločina koje čine pojedini Bošnjaci, zavedeni ustaškom ideologijom i uključeni u njihov pokret, i osuđuju progone samih Bošnjaka. One istovremeno i prije svega u sebi sadrže potvrdu bošnjačke otvorenosti za drugo i drugačije u svim segmentima ljudske egzistencije. “Možemo i treba da živimo jedni pored drugih i jedni s drugim kao braća,” ističe se u Bijeljinskoj rezoluciji. Istovremeno, u Mostarskoj rezoluciji naglašava se stranost “duši svakog muslimana” činjenje zločina, nanošenje nepravde i nasilnog prevjeravanja i bezakonja. “Osuđujući sve to, želimo da se zavede puna jednakost i jednakopravnost, red i zakonitost za sve, bez obzira na vjersku i narodnu pripadnost.”Navedeno prema: M. Hadžijahić, Isto, 277. (istaknuo A. Đ.) Rezolucije imaju poseban značaj ako se posmatraju kao akt cjeline bošnjačke nacije,“Na osnovu svih ovih zahtjeva, sudeći po masovnosti i odzivu potpisnika, te po tom što je taj protest rav omjerno obuhvatio cijelu BiH, od Mostara, preko Tuzle i Bijeljine, do Prijedora i Banje Luke, može se reći da ove rezolucije na reprezentativan način odražavaju političko raspoloženje cijelog muslimanskog naroda.” (N. Duraković, Isto, 135) a ne samo kao stavovi pojedinih njezinih političkih grupacija. Neosporna je činjenica da je inicijator donošenja ovih rezolucija bilo Udruženje ilmije “El-Hidaje”, koje je na svojoj skupštini održanoj u Sarajevu 14. 8. 1941. god. uputilo “ustaškim vlastima” protest protiv njihovih zločina. Potpisnici rezolucija bili su najširi slojevi bošnjačke inteligencije i javnog života, bez obzira na to kojem su političkom opredjeljenju pripadali. U odbrani prava drugog da živi pored Bošnjaka i sa Bošnjacima u Bosni i Hercegovini, uvažavajući religijske, nacionalne i kulturne različitosti, a osuđujući nasilje, pljačku, zločine, ubijanje, progone, deportacije i nasilna prevjeravanja, na istoj strani našli su se islamski vjerski službenici i komunisti. Ove činjenice nedvosmisleno ukazuju na to da bošnjačka otvorenost za drugo i drugačije nije plod jedne političke opcije ili političkog opredjeljenja, nego svoje izvorište ima u žilištu bošnjačkog duhovno - kulturnog, društveno-povijesnog i nacionalnog bića. Bošnjaci su štitili i Srbe i sve one “druge”, koje drugi nisu štitili. Spomenut ćemo primjer zaštite Cigana od njemačkih fašista u Drugom svjetskom ratu u Zenici. Bošnjaci Zenice su 26. maja 1942. godine izdali vlastitu rezoluciju koju je potpisalo 27 uglednih Bošnjaka. Rezolucijom se traži zaštita zeničkih Cigana, koje predstavljaju kao dio sebe. “Malo je poznato, a još manje priznato, da bosanskim Muslimanima (Bošnjacima, op. A. Đ.) pripada u zaslugu i čast da su u teškim danima okupacije spasili od fizičkog istrebljenja čitavu jednu genetičku skupinu – bosanske Cigane. Da bi realizirali tu svoju humanitarnu namjeru, Muslimani su na prve nacističke pokušaje koji su išli za likvidiranjem Cigana, čitavo pitanje predstavili kao atak na islam i Muslimane.“ Muhamed Džemaludinović, “Jedno svjedočanstvo naše humanosti iz ratnih dana”, Takvim, 1971, 72-77 Krugovi bošnjačke otvorenosti nisu od jučer, već u svojoj koncentričnoj prirodi sežu daleko u prošlost, u duhovno-povijesno i kulturno-civilizacijsko žilište. Bošnjačka otvorenost za drugo i drugačije nije slučajnost, niti historijski i društveni unikum. Zakon kućnog ognjišta, praga prvog susjeda, pravila da je komšija preči od brata rezultat je historijskog toka bošnjačke zasebnosti, kao jednog od rezultata historijskog razvoja bosanskih posebnosti. “Bosna jeste posebna zemlja. Postoje posebne zemlje, posebna mjesta, kao npr. Palestina, Jerusalem, Meka, Rim. To nije ništa čudno u terminologiji ljudske povijesnosti. (…) Bosna je jedno takvo mjesto, specifično. Ja sam jednom napisao da je to zemlja postavljena između svjetova, pogodna zemlja, koja se nalazi između istočnog i zapadnog svijeta, mediteranske i panonske regije, i koja je, na neki način, kao vir koji usisava iz tih prostora sve vrijednosti i stvara jednu specifičnu vrijednost, koja se zove Bosna.”Muhamed Filipović, u: Bosanski duh, Zbornik radova, (gl. ur. Šemsudin Musabegović), Sarajevo: Odbor savjetovanja Bosna i Hercegovina – mogućnosti i perspektive razvoja, 1997, 33. (potcrtao A. Đ.) Ta specifična vrijednost je bošnjačko razumijevanje drugog i drugačijeg, uvažavanje drugog i vlastito određenje u odnosu na drugo. Bošnjačkom ne smeta drugo i drugačije. Naprotiv, otvorenost prema njemu otkriva sve vrijednosti bošnjačke zasebnosti, i kao društva, i kao kulture, i kao duhovnosti. O otvorenosti bosanskih krugova uvažavanja, koegzistencije, tolerancije i razumijevanja svjedoči autentični bosanski fenomen pobratimstva. I u periodima sukoba i u periodima mira bilo je primjera da se pobratime ljudi različitih religijskih, kulturnih i političkih identiteta.Kako je konkretno izgledao proces usvajanja pobratimstva pogledati u: E. Čelebija, Putopis, 147-148. I pored svjesnosti svojih zasebnosti i razlika i različitih političkih interesa, i muslimani i kršćani osjećali su zajedničku pripadnost tlu i zajedničku pripadnost istom korijenu svetog predanja, koje za drugog traži postupanje kao i prema sebi. Bosanski čovjek je, svaki za sebe, ali i u okviru svog duhovnog kolektiviteta potvrđivao sebe kao “Ja” i “Mi”. Držao se dostojanstveno i ponosno, braneći svoj život i čast, čuvajući svoje simbole i običaje. Istovremeno je gajio svijest o nužnosti i potrebi života drugog “Ti” i “Oni”, poštujući život, tradiciju i simbole drugog. “Moguće je reći da su ti razlozi tolerancije utemeljeni u pojedinačnim svetim predajama. Oni djeluju unutar te unutarnjosti, isključivosti i potpunosti svake pojedinačne svete predaje, ali za postojanje drugog i drugačijeg nalaze razloge u Svetoj Jednosti Boga Koji Se objavljuje različitim oblicima predaje.”R. Mahmutćehajić, Živa Bosna, 193. Neophodno je istaći da religije nisu uzrok barbarskim nasrtajima na bosansko društvo.“Same te religije nisu uzrok suprotnosti koje nastaju među članovima tih religija. Uzrok je naprotiv, u tome što ti ljudi – i u kršćanstvu i u islamu – ne žive praktično po duhu tih religija. Uzrok je, dakle u nesavršenosti i grijesima ljudi, koji čine protivno od onoga što im religija zapovijeda.” (Luka Markešić, u: Bosanski duh, Zbornik radova, (gl. ur. Sadudin Musabegović), Sarajevo: Odbor savjetovanja Bosna i Hercegovina – mogućnosti i perspektive razvoja, 1997, 29) Da bismo napravili poređenje i ukazali na bitne razlike između bosanske otvorenosti za drugo i drugačije i nebosanske netolerancije prema bosanskoj multilateralnosti, prije svega prema bošnjačkim religijskim sadržajnostima, pokazat ćemo podatke o srušenim vjerskim objektima Bošnjaka u periodu 1992-1995. g. Pokazatelji uništavanja džamija, mesdžida, mekteba, tekija,turbeta, mezarja i vakufskih objekata su zastrašujući.Opširnije pogledati u: Muharem Omerdić, Prilozi izučavanju genocida nad Bošnjacima. Sarajevo: El-Kalem, 1999, 476. Nasuprot velikom destruktivizmu agresora, Bošnjaci, rukovođeni svojom otvorenošću za drugo i drugačije, nisu uništavali pravoslavne i katoličke vjerske objekte, izuzevši one oštećene neposrednim ratnim djelovanjem. Sve katoličke i pravoslavne crkve u mjestima gdje su Bošnjaci tokom perioda 1992-1995. god. činili većinu stanovništva i koja su bila pod kontrolom Armije RBiH ostale su neoštećene. Bošnjaci ne samo da nisu rušili pravoslavne i katoličke vjerske objekte nego su ih u toku rata, kada su bili izloženi agresorskim granatiranjem, sanirali, popravljali i zaštićivali.“Ne samo da Bošnjaci nisu rušili pravoslavne i katoličke crkve nego su, štaviše, činili sve da ih sačuvaju. Tako, npr., kad su Srbi, granatirajući Sarajevo u starom gradu zapalili pravoslavnu Mitropoliju, Bošnjaci su, izlažući se smrtnoj opasnosti, ugasili požar. Slično je bilo i s franjevačkim samostanom u Gučoj Gori. Pripadnici HVO-a, naime, teškim su artiljerijskim oruđima iz neposredne blizine ovog samostana nemilosrdno razarali okolna bošnjačka sela (Krpeljiće, Bukovicu, Maline i dr.). Stoga je Armija RBiH bila prisiljena otjerati ih s tog područja. U međusobnoj razmjeni artiljerijske vatre neznatno je oštećeno zdanje ovog samostana. Po njegovu zauzeću, Bošnjaci su samo sanirali sva oštećenja. Armijski general Rasim Delić, komadant Generalštaba Armije R BiH, u jeku najžešćih napada HVO-a na bošnjačka naselja u srednjoj Bosni, naredio je jedinicama Armije na tom području da poduzmu sve potrebne mjere kako bi se sačuvali franjevački samostani u Gučoj Gori, Kraljevoj Sutjesci, Fojnici i Kreševu. I sačuvani su. (Nasuprot tome, džamija u Kreševu potpuno je uništena, a u Fojnici je spaljena tekija i turbe čuvenog šejha i bošnjačkog pjesnika Sirri-Babe).” (M. Omerdić, Isto, 23-24) Poslije iznesenih društveno-povijesnih primjera uvažavanja drugog i drugačijeg, kao autentičnih karakteristika društveno-povijesnog bića bosanskog identiteta, opravdano se postavlja pitanje uzroka sukoba u Bosni i Hercegovini. Jesu li oni bosanskog ili izvanbosanskog porijekla? Prelistajmo samo ključne momente stranih upada u bosanski otvoreni krug i vidjet ćemo da su uzroci destruktivizma bosanskog društva nebosanskog porijekla.“Nisu bosanski programi zla – bosanski. Prelistajte ovdašnje uzburkane datume od 1875. do 1992. i vidjećete omjere vanjskog uplitanja.” (Alija Isaković, “Autentičnost i autonomnost bosanskog duha”, u: Bosanski duh. Zbornik radova (gl. ur. Sadudin Musabegović), Sarajevo: Odbor savjetovanja Bosna i Hercegovina – mogućnosti i perspektive razvoja, 1997, 14) “Cjeloviti povijesni uvid potvrđuje da su promjene izvornog stanja posljedica vanjskih namjera protiv Bosne i djelovanja u skladu s njim.” (R. Mahmutćehajić, Isto, 191) Opširnije objašnjenje izvanbosanskih uzroka sukoba u Bosni i Hercegovini vidjeti u: Adib Đozić, Izvanbosanski programi zla u bosanskohercegovačkom društvu, Sarajevo: Znakovi vremena, 2004, br. 22/23, 131-147. Krstaške pohode protiv “bosanskih heretika” u srednjem vijeku vodili su ugarski kraljevi, po naredbi Pape i rimskih inkvizitora. Krajem 17. stoljeća Eugen Savojski je zapalio Sarajevo i, kako sam kaže, “prepustili smo sam grad i svu okolicu vatri.” I ne samo da je zapalio grad nego je on sa sobom poveo i kršćansko stanovništvo Bosne (40.000 katolika), jer nije razumijevao da se bosanski kulturno-civilizacijski krug ne zatvara, jer je izgrađen od «jedinstva različja». Njemački fašisti 1941. god. došli su sa Zapada i u bosanskom otvorenom krugu uspostavili Nezavisnu državu Hrvatsku.Opširnije o zbivanjima u Drugom svjetskom ratu u Bosni i Hercegovini u: Enver Redžić, Bosna i Hercegovina u Drugom svjetskom ratu, Sarajevo: Oko, 1998. Posljednji pokušaji fašisoidnih ideologija četništva i ustaštva 1992-1995. godine također su došli izvan Bosne, vođeni matricom mišljenja ideologije nacija-država, da pokušaju konačno zatvoriti bosansku otvorenost za drugo i drugačije. Primjere bosanske otvorenosti za drugo i drugačije i nebosanske zatvorenosti kao različitih civilizacijskih matrica mišljenja susrećemo u svim segmentima društvene sadržajnosti bosanskohercegovačkog društva i nakon rata protiv bosanskohercegovačke države i njezinog društva od 1992. do 1995. godine. Navest ćemo samo dva od mnogobrojnih primjera, a odnose se na nazive ulica u Banjoj Luci i Tuzli, te broj zaposlenih u organima lokalne samouprave prema nacionalnim strukturama u općinama Banja Luka, Tuzla, Bratunac i Srebrenica. U Banjoj Luci je prije rata protiv bosanskohercegovačkog društva i države 1992. godine od ukupno 511 ulica 89 ili cca 18% nosilo naziv ličnosti bošnjačke nacionalnosti. Danas, dakle, 2009. godine, samo 3 ulice, što je manje od 1%, nose nazive ličnosti sa bošnjačkim imenima. Našli su se u imeniku ulica, najvjerovatnije zato što su se, deklarativno, u periodu vladavine ideologije socijalizma izjašnjavali u etničkom smislu kao Srbi. U Banjoj Luci su ukinuti svi nazivi ulica koje su nosile imena bošnjačkih antifašista iz Drugog svjetskog rata, te ulice AVNOJ-a i ZAVNOBiH-a, a umjesto njih ulicama su dati nazivi ličnosti iz srpske historije koji sa Bosnom i Hercegovinom nemaju nikakve veze. Takve su ličnosti: srbijanski despot Stefan Lazarević, ruska kraljevska porodica Romanovi, crnogorski vladika Petar Petrović Njegoš, mitski junak sa Kosova Jug Bogdan, osnivač ideologije Velike Srbije Ilija Garašanin i mnogi drugi. Prijeratna Ferhat-pašina ulica, nazvana po jednom od osnivača grada Banje Luke i jednom od najvećih dobrotvora bosanskih, zamijenjena je imenom patrijarha Makarija Sokolovića, koji nikada nije boravio u Banjoj Luci. Da paradoks bude što veći i što jasnije i upečatljivije istaknut vulgarni dogmatizam nebosanske zatvorenosti, odnosno neotvorenosti za drugo i drugačije, “izgonitelji Bosne iz Bosne” jednoj od ulica daju ime poznatog terorista, člana terorističke grupe Mlada Bosna, Mehmeda Mehmedbašića, koji je sa Gavrilom Principom u Sarajevu 1914. godine učestvovao u terorističkom napadu i ubistvu austrougarskog prijestolonasljednika princa Ferdinanda i njegove goloruke i trudne žene Sofije. Nasuprot ovom nebosanskom zatvorenom krugu (matrici) mišljenja i djelovanja, u Tuzli, i ne samo u Tuzli, ali nju uzimamo kao primjer jer je po veličini slična Banjoj Luci, djeluje u punom izražaju bosanska otvorenost za drugo i drugačije. Na nivou simboličke sadržajnosti, izražene u nazivima ulica, ličnosti srpske nacionalnosti nisu prognane. I danas, 2009. godine, preko 20 ulica u gradu Tuzli nosi nazive ličnosti srpske nacionalnosti, kao što su: Mitar Trifunović Učo, Slavko Mičić, Veljko Lukić Kurjak, Pavle Goranin, Aleksa Šantić, Srpska varoš, Petar Kočić i drugi. Također, iz imenika ulica nisu protjerani ni nazivi ulica koje nose ime po ličnostima hrvatske, jevrejske i drugih nacionalnosti. Primjeri bosanske otvorenosti za drugo i drugačije i nebosanske primitivne i netolerantne zatvorenosti prisutni su i u manjim bosanskohercegovačkim gradovima. Pokazat ćemo to na primjerima poštovanja zakona o lokalnoj samoupravi, prema broju zaposlenih u organima lokalne (općinske) uprave u Općinama Bratunac i Srebrenica. Zašto Bratunac i Srebrenica? Zato što su po veličini, broju stanovnika, gotovo iste, geografski su jedna pored druge, te zbog toga što su u Bratuncu na vlasti u cijelom poslijeratnom periodu srpske političke stranke, a u Srebrenici bošnjačke. Kao rezultat vladavine zatvorene, nebosanske matrice mišljenja danas, 2009. godine, u Bratuncu u organima lokalne (općinske) uprave zaposlena su samo dva Bošnjaka. U isto vrijeme u Srebrenici, gdje i pored počinjenog zločina genocida nad Bošnjacima 1995. godine, uslijed vladavine bošnjačke otvorenosti za drugo i drugačije, u organima lokalne (općinske) samouprave zaposleno je 25 Bošnjaka i 35 Srba. Dodamo li ovom broju uposlene na određeno vrijeme na osnovu poslednjih izbornih rezultata, kao što su općinski funkcioneri i njihovi kabineti, vozači i drugo pomoćno osoblje, onda dolazimo do stanja u kome je ukupno zaposlenih Bošnjaka 45, a građana srpske nacionalnosti 43. To je još uvijek na štetu Bošnjaka u odnosu na popis iz 1991. godine, kada su Bošnjaci činili nepunih 74% stanovništva općine Srebrenica. Pogledajmo kakvo je stanje u vezi sa zaposlenošću u organima lokalne uprave u Banjoj Luci i Tuzli kao većim gradovima. Pođimo od nacionalnih sastava općinskih vijeća. U Općinskom vijeću Banja Luka nema ni jednog Bošnjaka, a u Općinskom vijeću Tuzla 4 vijećnika su Srbi, 5 Hrvati, 3 ostali, a 19 Bošnjaci. Dakle, u gradu gdje je trenutno najmanje 85% građana bošnjačke nacionalnosti u Općinskom vijeću ih je cca 60%, a Srba, Hrvata i ostalih cca 40%. Od ukupno 536 uposlenika u organima općinske uprave u Tuzli 84 je zaposlenika srpske nacionalnosti ili 16%, 109 Hrvata ili 21% i 348 Bošnjaka ili 64%. U isto vrijeme u organima gradske uprave u Banjoj Luci nema ni jednog uposlenika bošnjačke nacionalnosti. Zar ovi sirovi empirijski podaci bosanskohercegovačke ovovremene stvarnosti nedvosmisleno ne potvrđuju životvornost bošnjačke otvorenosti za drugo i drugačije, ali istovremeno i to da je bošnjačka otvorenost za drugo i drugačije, uistinu, ne samo jedna od esencijalnih sadržajnosti bošnjačkog etničkog bića već, prije svega, bitna karakteristika bosanskog identiteta i kvintesencijalna sadržajnost bosanskohercegovačog društva i države? Zaključak Od svog nastanka do danas bosanski identitet predstavlja jedinstvo različja, čija svjesnost o sebi izvire iz bošnjačke otvorenosti prema drugom i druga- čijem. Priznanje drugom da postoji tu pored tebe istovremeno je određivanje sebe kao identiteta, ne nasuprot drugom, već kao jedinstva različitosti koje se raspoznaju, prepoznaju i uvažavaju, ne negirajući se, različitosti koje žive zajedno, ne kao prosti zbir pojedinačnosti, već kao pojedinačnosti koje tvore jedinstvo autonomnog i autohtonog bosanskog identiteta, ne gubeći pritom svoju vlastitost. Potvrđujući sebe kao autentičnu i autohtonu zasebnost, bosanski identitet u svom neprekinutom toku stoljećima, u većoj ili manjoj mjeri, izrasta na temeljima četiri različite religije: islama, katoličanstva, pravoslavlja i judaizma, realiziranim na prostoru Bosne pod snažnim utjecajem bosanskog duha, po mjeri čovjeka Bosne. U okvirima ta četiri duhovno-idejna kruga formirane su zasebne kulturne tradicije, nacije, religije, zasebni mentaliteti, istovremeno oslonjeni jedni na druge, jedni drugima poznati, ne tuđi, nebosanski, već drugačiji, kao entiteti koji se određuju radi prepoznavanja i upoznavanja. U višestoljetnoj egzistenciji bosanskog društva i države mnogobrojni su primjeri suživota kao stila života i zaštite drugog i drugačijeg, tako da s pravom možemo govoriti da je bošnjačka otvorenost za drugo i drugačije bitna karakteristika bosanskog identiteta i njegova kvintesencijalna sadržajnost. BOSNIAK OPENNESS FOR THE OTHER AND DIFFERENT AN IMPORTANT FEATURE OF BOSNIAN IDENTITY (Summary) Since its inception until the present day Bosnian identity represents a unity of difference, whose consciousness about itself arises from the Bosniak openness for the other and different. An acknowledgment to the other that it exist here next to you, at the same time is a determination of self as an identity, not confronted with someone different, but as a unity of difference which can be distinguished, recognized and respected, not negating each other. The differences which live together, not only as a sum of individualities, but as individualities which form a unity of an autonomous and autochthonous Bosnian identity without losing its own distinctiveness. Confirming oneself as an authentic and autochthonous uniqueness, Bosnian identity in its continued course, for centuries, more or less, grows on the basis of four different religions: Islam, Catholicism, Orthodox Christianity and Judaism, realised on the territory of Bosnia under a strong influence of Bosnian spirit, according to the measure of the Bosnian man. Within the framework of those four spiritual and ideal circles, specific cultural traditions, nations, religions, mentalities were formed, at the same time relying on each other, familiar to each other, not strange, un-Bosnian, but different, as entities which are defined for recognition and acquaintance In the many centuries of existence of Bosnian society and state there were numerous examples of coexistence as a lifestyle and protection of the other and different, so that we can rightfully say that Bosniak openness for the other and different is an important feature of Bosnian identity and its quintessential content.